Fragile
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Have you ever wonder what is the most fragile creature ever created? One-shot. Please read and review?


**I refuse to end Draco with Astoria if I wrote Harry Potter XD Druna could have happened :((**

* * *

"Nice Nose Potter"

"It's alright harry" Luna's airy voice broke Harry's daggers out of the beautiful Draco Malfoy. Luna smiled at the thought, he was always been beautiful to Luna's eyes. Atleast at his appearance

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Harry's aura changed into range, Luna stared at him innocently behind his breathing of calmness. "Luna, he's Malfoy. He's not what you call beautiful! He's not even in the end of it! He's a monster" Luna's index finger touches her chin with her head tilted slightly "He was just human Harry"

Draco Malfoy watched their conversation with his sly eyes, his light blue set of eyes directed towards Loony Lovegood. He asked himself of how she doesn't even stir at his scowl. But instead, she smile on his way.

* * *

"Those were my shoes" he turned to his side, he was staring face to face with Luna Loony Lovegood. He sneered at her bare foot toes "I was right after all" she gave him a comforting smile. He continued to sneer at her direction "You're a fool Loony, I wasn't about to give it to you" there was silence between them. "I'm still thankful Draco"

"whatever"

* * *

He stared blankly towards his plate, his mission was unbearable. He can't manage to swallow enough for his growing body. He knows eyes were on him. One was from Professor Dumbledore and-

He eyed up, he saw the big blue doe eyes; it was from Luna Lovegood. It was surprising that she didn't flinched or even reacted at all; she continued her staring with a few seconds time until he sneered. She just smiled and waved.

* * *

Her barefoot toes leads her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; she cared for that ghost.

She opened the door with cold hands; sensing that she wasn't the only living human in the room.

"Hullo" she smiled. She didn't care that the side of her neck was now bleeding with the force that Draco Malfoy registered. She simply let her cold hand brush the tear from his face. "Excuse me Draco but I'm afraid my neck is bleeding" she winced when Draco pushed it harder, seeing that she was not a threat; he pulled it out with a sigh

"Get out Loony" he leaned to the edge of the cold and wet sink, bowed his head and shut his eyes "You seem troubled and... afraid" she kneeled down, tracing patterns to his silk trousers "Why should I?" he snapped back. He leaned to her facing face to face. Luna gasped when she realize the closeness, his eyes were blood shot and puffy but above all that; he was beautiful.

"You don't have to be afraid, you're human after all" she pecked his lips with hers; this had shocked the Slytherin Prince

* * *

After the comforting gesture Luna gave Draco, he can't help but be thankful of her; she somehow end his nightmares. But he started warning himself to stop being so fragile.

"Have you ever wonder what is the most fragile creature ever created?" she had once again surprised him. He thinks about having to rest in the Room Of Requirements and it dragged him to Luna.

He didn't answer. He instead, stroke the perfectly carved Cabinet. "I guess this is for you to answer Draco, it's like entering the Ravenclaw Common Room"

* * *

He didn't expect her to be in his basement.

Never in his entire life had he been too scared for other people's sake; especially for a blood traitior.

"Care was such a big word Draco" she gulped the glass of water that he snucked for her. She was still in her train clothes when she was kidnaped. The smell of blood and sweat covers her but still, she manages to smile and offer him to sit with her.

He simply refused.

He eyed her darkly with his eyes, she was surprisingly tempting. "Draco?" he bit his lip and frown to himself. How on earth did he just call Luna distracting and well, tempting?

He pushes every thought and crashes his mouth to hers.

"Have you ever wonder what is the most fragile creature ever created?"

* * *

Luna doesn't know how to react when Draco had kissed her furiously. It surprised her that she felt the same shudder. She was almost dissapointed when it just ended like that.

"Loony" he stared right to her eyes and kissed her again; this time more passionate that before.

And they didn't let go.

Human Hormones was like that after all.

* * *

It became a daily routine for Draco to visit Luna. And for the second week, Luna was quiet and was always sobbing down the cellar. She feared him to touch her, and his death eater tantics forced her to open to him.

"I'm sorry" he finally snapped after their session of intimate passion. She stared closely to his eyes and smiled sadly to his tear "Have you ever wonder what is the most fragile creature ever created?"

He was silent when he found out Luna was rescued, his mother eyed him from the end of her lashes and squeeze his hand.

_Have you ever wonder what is the most fragile creature ever created?_

* * *

It was the last part of the war, he stared to his mother's eyes and felt his hand been cluched from his back "Draco" he didn't turn around to know it was her that whispered. he squeezes back and squared his shoulder. He stood tall but his walk betray his emotions. He chose his parents.

* * *

"And I promise you my forever and always" Astoria was no fool. Her heart broke even though she didn't feel the supposed to be feelings with her husband to be, it had pained her that he didn't reply the same back to her.

He didn't gave her his forever and always, even though it was only for a lie.

* * *

Luna's screech of pain ended when the cries of her son was soon heard. "Darling?" his father's eyes was watery, holding his grandson to his hands "What will you name him?"

"Scorpious. Scorpious Lovegood" Xenophilius handed his grandson to his daughter who, sobbed with her baby.

"He looks like his father love" Xenophilius kissed his daughter's temple. pale blonde hair, pale skin, pointed nose, big blue eyes... He can be mistaken as Luna's son but also can be Draco's.

* * *

Luna's heart wrench when he figure out the best for her son. She stood outside the Malfoy Manor and Astoria was the one who answered.

She gave her son to her hands and kissed his forehead goodbye.

For a moment, Astoria was glad to have a son. As if by fate, she accepted the fact that she was lacking of cells to produce a child and this child in her arms was a gift.

She opened the blanket of the baby and a little voice had errputed but she easily ignore it.

"Draco" his irritated eyes set to the blanket in her hands and she opened it "someone from Howarts gave us a son" her eyes went in horror when the baby easily snuggled to Draco's chest without crying.

She eyed the two of them carefully; she can't ignore the fact that they can really be father and son.

* * *

Narcissa was suspicious although she didn't utter a word to Astoria. She said that the baby looks exactly like Draco when he was a baby, except for the blue eyes of the child.

Draco shrug and agreed. He knew, deep in his soul that this child was his and with the dreamy eyes of the child, it was Luna's too.

* * *

Time had passed and Draco found out that Luna was now married with Scamander. Scorpious turned 2 at that time and he was amused that the child inherited Luna's voice.

"I suppose the child is really my child Mother, along with Miss Lov- no. Mrs. Scamander" Narcissa patted her son's head and kissed his forehead.

Draco's eyes went watery when his son was now smilling at him and he might've inherited Draco's smirk but he sure had inherited Luna's attitude. He kissed his son's forehead and Luna's voice clouded in his mind.

_Have you ever wonder what is the most fragile creature that is created?_

He now knew the answer,

_Human_

* * *

**I'm not sure if this satisfied you. Sorry if this wasted your time :( but thankyou for reading**

** please... review?**


End file.
